


Bound in Blood (We Are Destined to Bring Our Own End)

by ArtsyDeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hate Sex, Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyDeath/pseuds/ArtsyDeath
Summary: Their destiny is written in the stars before their births, sealed and bound by his actions and her survival.It doesn't make it any less complicated for they are humans before they are pawns and they're drawn to each other when they should be running.-Or: Harry is angry and Tom gives her what she needs (and takes what he wants).





	1. You Bring Ruin (Baby, I Need You)

They tumble down together, pale hands wrapped the wrists of the girl beneath him, his knees thudding into the grass on either side of her hips, his weight settling heavily on top of her.

She struggles but he doesn’t move, doesn’t relent, his red eyes meeting furious green.

“You killed them!” she howls, teeth snapping, back arching to buck him off. “You killed them, you killed them, _you killed them_!” She twists desperately but he puts more of his weight upon her and she gasps, sobbing as he gently bends down to follow the tracks of her tears with his lower lip before pressing a gentle kiss against her eyelid.

“Tom-“ Her breath hitches as he repeats it, his lips pressing gently over her closed eye before drawing back. “Tom I _can’t_.” Tears slip from her eyes as she opens them up, wet and desperate for something that has become familiar between them.

He tightens his grip on her wrists and angles his head down, slanting a kiss over her lips.

When he draws back a line of saliva lingers between them for a moment before breaking off and he stares down at his greatest advisory, the girl prophesied to bring his end, sprawled out in the dirt with blood from her friends drying on her palms.

“Tom,” she whispers and he repeats it, dipping his tongue in, coaxing hers to respond as tears keeps dripping down her face.

He shifts carefully, grinding down against her, swallowing the gasp into his mouth as he repeats it, his hardening member pushing against the thin dress and underwear.

Her hips rises with a stuttering little move to chase the feeling and he grounds down harder, drawing back to watch the way her breasts rises as she arches up before bending down to slant his mouth over the thin fabric, nipples pebbling into his warm mouth as he mouths the fabric to a choked cry.

He holds down straining wrists as he switches breast, circling his tongue as he lazily rocks against her.

“ _Please_. Tom – please I need you to-“ He bites down and she chokes on her words, whining as her hips rises.

He releases her and her wrists remain limp beside her head as he reaches down between them, hitching her skirt up and ripping her underwear off, dragging her hips up and pushing his tongue into her, hands grasping at the grass as she arches sharply.

She scrabbles for hold, choking on words as he pushes down, deeper, his tongue warm and wet, the flat front of his nose pushing against her clit as her heels presses into his back, grinding herself against him as he eats her out in broad thick strokes, one arm wrapping around her waist to keep her in place.

He draws back, dipping long fingers into her wetness before drawing them back, her noise of shock as he pushes them against her tight ring of muscles getting lost in a cry as he laps on her clit, worrying the bundle of nerves with involuntary twitches of her hips as he sinks deeper into her with his finger.

“T-om!” she gasps as he pushes a second finger against her and he sucks her clit into his mouth as he forces her to take it, whining as the feeling of being stretches too much too fast. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t-“ She reaches up, tries to drag his hand away as a third finger settles beside them, but he bites down and spreads her forcefully open and she cries out loudly, tears slipping from her eyes as she helplessly grounds against him, pain mixing with pleasure as he works her open.

She comes hard, twisting to muffle the cry as her toes curl and he doesn’t relent, pushing her through one into a second before pulling his fingers out of her and lowering her back to the ground.

She doesn’t protest when he rolls her over on her belly and settles over her hips, spreading her cheeks open and pushing into her with a groan as he watches the tight pink bud open up to swallow the head of his cock inside, the rest slowly following until he’s bottomed out.

She whines beneath him at the feeling of fullness and he slowly draws out and then pushes just as achingly slow back into her.

He fucks her like this for a long while, until her breath starts hitching, muscles tensing and fingers digging into the grass as her arousal grows, then he draws back and snaps his hips down hard, grinding into her as she groans into the ground, knees pushing against the ground in a fruitless attempt to push back against him.

He bites down on her back and comes deep inside of her, her hips stuttering in surprise as he fills her up.

He draws back, out, ring closing tight behind the head to keep the come inside, and he drags an appreciative thumb against it.

“Turn over,” he murmurs, rising on his knees to allow the movement between his thighs, and she does – eyes still wet with tears, hair falling messily around her, hands spread out on either side of her head, his cock resting limply on her stomach as he bends forward to kiss her.

He shifts his weigh up her body and she opens her mouth, accepting him into her mouth, tongue dragging up his flaccid member.

He’s not a young man anymore but it doesn’t take long before he’s getting hard again as he rocks gently into her mouth, his fingers brushing over her cheeks, her spread lips, the lightning bolt shaped scar as he forces his weight down, her eyes widening as she chokes and gags, pushing desperately against his hips until he relents and drags himself out.

He rises as she coughs and he settles between her thighs, stroking a thumb over her folds to a small twitch of her hips.

He pushes into her, spreading her wide on his cock, hands coming down to grasp her waist and drag her towards him with the movement, grinding hard as she cries out from the force and abruptness of it.

“Tom-“ she gasps but he draws back and pushes into her harder, nails digging uselessly into his arms as he forces a relentless and punishing force into her, the head of his cock slamming against her cervix as she twists and whines, begging him to slow down with feet and hands that pushes against him.

He jerks himself out of her and flips her around, dragging her hips up and forcing himself back into her, sack slapping against her clit and she jerks with a cry, hands slipping beneath her, face in the grass as her hips shifts, legs spreading, nails digging into the earth as she pushes back into his next thrust.

“Please, please, please-“ she begs and he pushes two of his fingers back into her, opening her up, come slipping out as she cries out, muscles flexing uselessly against his fingers, tightening around his cock, dragging him deeper into her depths. “You have to pull out-“ she gasps. “Tom-“

He grinds himself into her depth, twisting his fingers with a filthy squelch and she comes hard, walls cramping around him as he keeps fucking her, her cries turning into desperate sobs as pleasure and pain edges into too much.

He buries himself into her depth, dragging her tight against him and holding her still as she whines out in protest as he comes inside of her, the head flat against her cervix, rocking gently against it as he slowly slips his fingers out of her, stroking a hand down her flank as he keeps her still.

“Tom-“ She attempts to shift away from him but he merely turns her over on her back, taking care to not slip out as he elevates her rump against his thighs. “Tom you know we can’t,” she whispers as he spreads his palm over her flat belly. “Tom…”

He’s already getting hard again and she groans at the feeling of being slowly stretched as he starts rocking into her.

“Tom you can’t get me pregnant,” she gasps. “I can’t carry the child of my parent’s murderer.” Her walls flexes around him and he strokes his hand over her belly as he grows almost painfully hard and he growls as he bends over her, barely pulling back before pushing back into her in short desperate thrusts that makes her whine into his mouth.

He drags the hem of her dress down and catches a bare nipple with his mouth, sucking hard as her hand comes up to bury into his hair, pushing his face down against her as she moans, angling her hips to take him deeper into her with a grunt of surprise from him.

“Tom,” she gasps his name. “Tom – please, I want you to-“ Their eyes meet and he sees the desperation in her gaze before the next words leaves her. “Please come inside of me – pleaseplease _please.”_ She pulls him closer, hips pushing hard to take him all the way into her depth, mouth falling open and chest arching into his mouth as his grip tightens desperately around her.

He comes again, grunting as he pushes up against her cervix, her walls locking down around him to keep him in place, her legs around his waist to keep him from moving as she heaves for breath beneath him, eyes wide and cheeks pink as she slowly lets her legs fall down on either side of him.

He grasps her hips, hitching them up and practically bends her in half before she has time to _think_ and he slips his tongue into her rosebud, tasting his own come as he rubs against her clit, one leg hooking around his neck to keep him in place with a stuttered gasp as she arches up against him.

“ _Tom_ – it’s too much, please –“ But he doesn’t relent, keeping her hips high and elevated, imagining his come filling up her womb as he hardens against her back to a stuttered gasp of shock as he grinds himself against her. “No- Tom, I’m serious I can’t- it’s too much please Tom, please-“

“I don’t have to be inside of you,” he murmurs as she comes with a stuttered sob. “Just the head- nothing more.” He lowers her down gently, brushing a kiss against the inside of her leg. “Just the head,” he reassures her, grasping his cock and gently pushing the head past her quivering ring to a short gasp as he slips into her.

He presses a hand against the curls, keeping her hips still as he wraps the other hand around himself, jerking himself off as she slowly pushes up to watch him.

He watches as one of her hands comes up to press almost curiously against her belly and he groans at the sight, hips stuttering, aching to push into her, to press against her womb as he comes, and biting down hard on the inside of his cheek as he forces himself to remain in place.

He comes with a jerk of his hips, cock slipping briefly deeper into her before he remembers himself and pushes to draw back with a gasp, shuddering as he pulls his limp cock out of her warmth.

Her hands tug him towards her, head tilting as she kisses him slow and achingly soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So background to this: an Alternate Universe reimagining where Tom only split his soul in three and came back saner och stronger because of it in her fourth year. Longer war, more interactions, etc.
> 
> I'm entertaining a companion piece from her POV - maybe with the roles reversed? Also more plot. Let me know if it'd be of interest!


	2. Baby, You Make Me Feel (Something)

”Where have you been?”

Harry pauses, turning around to meet the dark eyes of the potion master, her feet bare, her underwear missing beneath the tail of her skirt.

She fights down a rise of colour to her cheeks. _It’s not like he can see beneath it,_ she reminds herself. _And it’s been a long time since he could read your mind._

“Out,” she says simply. “Couldn’t sleep.”

He steps towards her and she tilts her head up, back straight, and he reaches out to brush his thumb beneath her eye – against the faint redness that still linger there.

Their relationship has always been strange but it has only become more complicated with the revelation of his feelings for her mother after Albus' death and his near end.

“You should have told me,” he says. “No one would have hesitated to give you space after-“ He pauses, clears his throat, hand falling away. “Make sure to eat something before you go to bed.” He steps back, turning away with a rustle of his cloak to continue out of the castle.

She wonders if it’s Tom that has summoned him – wonders if he’ll notice that they both reek of the same musky smell.

Harry pushes one of the secret entrances open to avoid the rest of the castle inhabitants, keeping one hand to the stone as she follows on memory alone until she steps off near the Gryffindor tower.

“Welcome back, my dear,” the Fat Lady greets her sadly. “Are you quite alright?”  

“Saviour.”

The painting swings open and she steps into the empty common room, pretending not to hear the sigh behind her before it once again swings close.

She waves her hand, fire bursting to life as she drops into her armchair, gliding down and throwing her feet up on the footrest.

 _Saviour._ It had been Ron’s idea, Hermione rolling her eyes but not protesting it as it slid in place. It wasn’t like there were any errant students in the hallways anymore and it functioned little more than a polite reminder of the days before Albus’ death.

The spark from the fire lulls her into a state of lazy relaxation, mind wandering back to just hours earlier.

She brushes her fingers over her belly, walls clenching down, still sticky from his semen, and her hand bunches the fabric of her dress as her hips tilts up to chase the feeling of him inside of her with a breathy hitch of her breath.

Harry drags the fabric up over her hips, dipping her fingers into her and gasping as her walls clamp down hard, feet dropping to the ground as she leans forward, pushing into her hand with a muted groan of pleasure.

She drags out her fingers, wet with her own slick and white semen, tongue wrapping around and sucking them into her mouth.

She whines, hips stuttering up against nothing, recalling the intensity of his red eyes as he jerked himself off into her, desperate to fill her up, to-

Her hips rises, walls flexing almost painfully around nothing, and she finds herself twisting, pushing the pillow behind her between her legs as she thrusts forward with a shuddering gasp, biting down hard on her fingers to keep from making too much noise as she grinds down.

It takes her embarrassingly little time to come, toes curling, hips stuttering, walls clamping down on nothing before her muscles slowly relaxes.

She kicks the pillow onto the floor, the wet patch standing out stark on the red fabric.

-

It is late afternoon when she wakes up, still slumped in the chair, fire burnt down to ash and everything strangely empty around her.

Hermione would never have allowed her to sleep in for as long as she had.

_But Hermione is dead._

Ron would never have allowed it to remain silent for so long.

_But Ron is dead._

She stares down at the pillow, still on the floor, before pushing up, pulling her dress up over her head and discarding it on the floor, walking up the stairs and into the bathroom at the end of the sleeping quarters.

Doesn’t bother to close the door behind her as she turns the knob, allowing the cold water to fall upon her without turning on the heat.

She washes sweat and dirt from her body, squatting down to open herself up with a brush of embarrassment that she forces away as globs of white slips out of her. Scrubs herself clean with Hermione’s body wash before relenting and turning it off with a shiver.

She flops down on her bed, towel pooling in her lap, dragging a hand through her wet hair.

She pulls on underwear and dress before pulling on a thick grey knitted jumper, mismatched socks and a pair of slip-ons before making her way back to the common room.

“Less than a day and you’re already acting like this is a place for filth,” Draco drawls, her dress dangling from his fingertips. “And _what are you wearing?_ ” He throws the dress aside, landing neatly over the back of Ron’s armchair. “Is it that hard to find a pair of socks that match?” He levels his wand down at her ankles, turning one mustard yellow sock and one green into a matching set of white.

She gives him a blank look, eyebrow rising. “What are you doing here?”

“No one has seen you since yesterday.” He puts a hand on his hip. “Since no one else seemed interested in making sure our Hero-To-Be hadn’t thrown herself out a window I deemed it a prerogative. You should be thanking me, really.”

“Much obliged,” she tells him dryly, stepping past him and ducking through the still open doorway.

“You’ve missed both breakfast and lunch,” he informs her as he easily catches up to fall in step with her. “And dinner last night. So unless you’ve been munching on wild carrots I very much doubt you’ve eaten anything in almost twenty-four hours.”

“Point being?”

“I think Sev has some fruitcake in his office along with a bottle of fire whisky gifted to him by my father,” he drawls out easily, eyes glittering as she pauses.

-

Snape’s office smell of the potions he brews, a cloying lingering scent that adds a strange aftertaste to the fruitcake.

Draco has been spending most of the time painstakingly picking out all the pieces of nuts from it, grimacing as he stacks them at the end of the plate.

“So, you ever gonna tell anyone where you keep disappearing to?” Draco asks, pausing to swallow down a mouthful with barely a grimace.

Harry reaches out to grab a handful of discarded nut, tilting her head back to pour them into her mouth, taking pleasure in his horrified look. “It wouldn’t be a very good place to keep to myself if I told you about it,” she says, swallowing.

“And what if there’s an emergency?” he pushes, demonstratively taking a bite of his nut-free fruitcake as she pops another into her mouth with a crunch.

“Like what?”

“Death Eaters?” he offers with an unconcerned air that she sees right through.

She gives him a bland look. “I’m only good for killing Voldemort, haven’t you heard? They don’t want me here unless he’s here, too.”

“You’re basically bound to a prophecy that will only see you dead at the Dark Lord’s hand but they don’t want you fighting his underlings?” A pause. “That’s a bit bizarre. If that’s how it worked they could at least try and half-ass killing him for you,” he snorts, reaching out to refill their glasses. “So what will you do if the Dark Lord comes then? And you’re not here.”

“That won’t be an issue,” she says simply, downing her glass and ignoring the narrowing of his eyes.

-

It starts in her sixth year.

A brush of his mind against hers, a curiosity, inquiries and kinship when there’s only grief and anger ravaging her heart.

A request.

She had appeared, wand clenched tight, fury coursing through her as he deflected curse after curse, his eyes burning as he levelled his wand to her. _“Kneel,_ ” he’d commanded her and her legs had folded, something strange and foreign shooting through her body as her body was yanked out of her control and he stepped close to gaze down upon her.

Predator and prey, she had been helpless, unable to do anything as he brushed his fingers gently against her scar, hunger and triumph in his gaze.

“There’s leagues between you and I,” he’d told her. “They’re raising you for slaughter.”

-

She turns seventeen and Albus dies begging for her forgiveness as he succumbs to the poison in the cave he’d dragged her to with nothing to show for it.

Harry is left alone and all that remains behind her are the ash from the inferius, fire still licking at her skin, hair burnt away, not a single stitch of clothing on her body as she stumbles outside, collapsing to her knees with a ragged gasp and too much anger, too much grief, everything tumbling together inside of her.

A hand, long pale and elegant, unsuited for a monster, pries her fingers from her chest and instead pulls her up, hand around her neck, forcing her to tilt her head and meet his eyes.

She doesn’t know what makes her do it, fingers tangling weakly in his hair, tolerant amusement settling in his gaze, expectant and waiting, unafraid of what she represented while the rest of the world counted on her to end him, and she’d drawn him down, pushing up on her toes to press her lips against his.

He’d jerked back, shocked, and she’d crumbled to the ground as he disappeared.

There’d been triumph in surprising him – in catching someone so sure-footed off-guard but it had bled away as the horror of her situation, the death of her mentor, had bubbled to spill over without anything to distract her from it.

-

She’s eighteen the next time they meet, a strange look in his eyes, fire wrapped around her, the smouldering corpse of Bellatrix Lestrange discarded aside, her mouth open, ashy hands grasping at her throat.

“I thought it would make me feel better,” she tells him dully.

“Death begets more death.” He steps towards her, almost cautiously, and she wonders what he sees in her – if she’s starting to measure up or if she’s still falling flat. “It never ends.”

She doesn’t look at him, drawing her knees tighter against her, the air empty of the sound of fighting, leaving only a rustle of wind.

She’d chased Bellatrix deep into the forest, pursing the witch until she was faltering, the laughter fading from her to leave something close to terror as she forced her down on her back, her palms over her mouth, burning her from the inside out.

She hadn’t even had time to scream.

“Why did you do it?” he asks.

“Do what?”

“Kiss me.”

She pauses at hearing the words coming from the Dark Lord’s mouth, something close to strange hysteria threatening to bubble over as she raises a hand to her mouth, fingers brushing against her lips.

“A distraction,” she says, hand falling.

“A distraction?” He hums and she blinks as he crouches down beside her, hand brushing growing strands of black hair from her eyes. “You look like you could need another one now.”

It’s the strangest thing, morally wrong and everything she shouldn’t want.

But she doesn’t protest, does nothing to discourage him as he slants his mouth over hers with a tremble of her lip before she opens her mouth and deepens it.

-

When the request comes two months later she hesitates for a long moment, pacing back and forth, tugging at her hair, doubt and fear and a twisted sort of want that finally makes her pull her cloak over her shoulders and disappear down one of the many secret paths in the castle.

The snow melts behind her, leaving bare foot prints in the snow as she disappears into the forest and vanishes with a twist.

-

There’s nothing gentle about it.

Harry finds herself pushed down in the snow, the much heavier body needing little to keep her down and beneath him as he pulls her dress open at the front and descends on her with hunger that makes her gasp, twisting and simultaneously clinging to him and pushing him away as he drags his teeth against her pebbling nipples and grounds his hard member against her.

It’s overwhelming, it’s too much, she’s frightened and she’s more aroused than she’s ever been in her life as she trembles and gasps, pushing up with desperation and clumsy want and jerks as his hand pushes into her panties and fingers curl into her with impatience.

She comes hard, forgetting how to breathe as her back bends in a bow and he twists his fingers, sucking hard on her neck as her walls flutters around him.

He drags them out of her, licking them clean before rolling them over, pulling her dress up over her head and tearing her underwear off, leaving her completely nude against his still clothed form, spread over his hips and tenting member.

Her fingers finds the buttons with trembling fingers, reaching down and releasing him, swallowing at the sight of him, long enough curve up against her belly, thick enough that she can barely get her fingers to reach around him as she touches it with a creeping feeling of being in far over her head as she meets his hungry eyes.

He lifts her over his member and for a brief moment of panic he thinks he’s going to push into her but instead she finds her knees settling down on either sides of his head, arms locking around her waist and pulling her down, tongue curling into her, nose pushing up against her clit as she freezes in shock, gasping as her palms falls flat against the ground over his head and grinds helplessly into his mouth with a whine that sounds nothing like her.

She claws into the snow, eyes blown wide, overwhelmed and unable to do anything but push closer, so far beyond anything that she can’t even feel embarrassed for the rush of slick as her walls cramps around the wet and warm tongue that strokes over sensitive walls until it becomes too much and she comes, hard, panic exploding through her when he doesn’t relent – doesn’t pull away, pain and pleasure and words completely beyond her as she comes a second time just moments with a whine and jerk from overstimulated nerves as he releases her.

She quivers, shocked and overwhelmed, flushed with pleasure that spreads down her neck.

He reaches behind her, almost lazily, grasping his cock and giving himself as stroke as he considers her with a hunger that makes her feel daring and she grasps his wrist, stilling him, and shifts on top of him, leaving her bare back towards him as she carefully bends down to a chest that hitches momentarily as she wraps her lips around the head.

It’s harder than she expects – he’s too long and too thick to not make it a struggle, but she angles her head, arching her back into a curve as she takes him deeper, pushing until strangely bare skin presses against her nose, swallowing around him. “Good girl,” he breathes, hand stroking against her flank, and she barely has time to feel embarrassed by the way her vagina clenches down at the praise, just inches from his face, before she’s distracted by firm hands pulling her back and a tongue pressing against her pucker, eyes widening with a noise of shock that makes his hips hitch up into her, tongue slipping in as her fingers digs into his hips.

She draws back and then forces herself to take him back down again, trying not to think too hard of the strange feeling of having a slick warm tongue inside of her ass as her arousal slowly picks up again, making her groan softly around him as she takes him down to the root, his free hand coming down to tangle in her hair and keeping her still as he jerks cautiously into her.

When she doesn’t immediately choke he grows more daring and she whines as his tongue slips out of her, body hauled up and dropped into the snow as he rises to tower above her. He wastes no time to press the head of his cock up against her lips and she opens wide, his fingers burying into her hair to keep her head still as he pushes his crotch flush against her face, balls slapping against her chin as he grinds himself slowly into her throat until she chokes before pulling back.

He picks up pace and she grasps as his hips, eyes watering as he holds himself still, barely allowing her to catch her breath as he pulls out and pushed back inside, fucking her mouth, eyes never veering from hers.

When he hilts himself, folding over to push her face tight against him she only has a moment to widen her eyes before something spurts into her and her nails digs into his skin, struggling to push him back, whining as he groans, her throat swallowing compulsively around the thick member, seed already dripping into her stomach as he finally pulls back and she jerks back, panting as she stares up at him.

“Tom…” she whispers and he tenses before slowly relaxing dropping down in the snow and pulling her towards him, mouth slanting over hers and her hips twitches, rising as he nudges a knee up against her folds. “Please – I want you inside of me.”

“What would they say if they could hear you know,” he murmurs against her ear as he pushes her down. "The saviour of the magical world begging the Dark Lord to push into her, to fill her up, to sully her.” He pushes a palm flat against her belly, nosing against her collarbone, down to drag his teeth against her nipples. “You better make me hard again, if that’s what you want,” he says, pulling back, and dragging her with him until she’s once again spread over his hips, her folds gliding over his slack member.

She swallows, her palms settling against his stomach as she slowly angles herself to drag her slick folds over his cock, twitching as the head pushes against her still sensitive clit, a mockery of a slow fuck that makes her cheeks burn with humiliation as he watches her.

His cock twitches beneath her, catching at her entrance as her hips rises up, slowly stiffening as he stills her in place, a hand on her hip to keep her elevated above him as he wraps his hand around his member, jerking it to full hardness, her walls clenching down in anticipation as he slowly nudges her down, head pushing up against her, forcing her walls to spread around the thick head which pops inside with a twitchy jerk of her hips.

He drags her down and then up, forcing her to take him deeper and deeper while her walls flutter uselessly and she’s whining at the fullness, pushing up when he tries to force her to take the last inches only to choke in shock when his hips snaps up, cock pushing hard against her cervix as he groans deep and filthy at the sight of her spread out with her crotch flush against his.

“Tom-“ she gasps out in panic as he lifts her up, her nails digging into his arms, but he drags her down, hips snapping up, the harshness jarring strange and painful as he fucks into her without mercy, forcing her to take him all the way down with every hard thrust. “Tom- Tom please I can’t Tom-“ she whines, struggling fruitlessly as he pushes her back into the snow, his large body dwarfing her as he pushes back into her and snaps his hips forward with new force and depth, her back bowing with a choked cry.

She claws at his skin, toes pushing against his thighs as he takes her – forcing her wide open on his thick cock until he tenses, burying deep into her, the head of his cock hilting against her cervix as he comes hard into her, come splattering thick and sticky as she freezes still in his grasps, jerking as he pushes hard into her, rubbing his still hard cock into her depth.

“Tom- you can’t, I can’t- Tom-“ She struggles against him as he hauls her up, turning her around and pushing her face down into the dirt and snow, hitching her hips up and brushing the head against her folds. “Tom – Tom please you were supposed to pull out, Tom-“ She gasps, hips jerking as he rocks into her. “Tom-“ she whines in protest, stiffening as he pushes up against her back entrance with a slick fingers, disappearing into her as her mouth goes slack with shock.

“Don’t think so much,” he murmurs as clenches down tight around him as a second finger pushes to join the next, a sob of fear bubbling and spilling over as he forces her to take it, stretching and curling into her as he rocks almost lazily into her with his fully-hard cock spreading her walls tight around him.

It hurts – she’s afraid and she can’t stop shaking but her walls clenches down hard around him, dragging him deeper, trying to keep him inside of her as he slowly drags himself in and out of her depth, clenching down around his fingers with every thrust.

She can feel his semen inside of her, pushing up against her cervix with every lazy thrust, and she sobs in fear, at the humiliation of being spread open by his fingers, the pain and horror and strange excitement that makes her arousal grow, the depravity of it spilling tears down her face even as she angles her hips and pushes back against him with the next thrust.

“Good girl,” he praises her and she clenches hard on his fingers, nearly swallowing them up, a groan forced through him as his hips stutters. “Liked that, did you?” He grasps her hip with his free hand, using the other to slip his cock out of her, nudging the head against her puckered entrance and pushing against it as her sobs picks up, quivers running through her body. “You just need to relax – you’re so good, you’ve taken so much, more than anything I could have hoped for.” He pushes against the protesting ring and his hips jerks as the head slips into her, burying him deeper even as she stiffens beneath him. “Good girl, oh you’re such a good girl-“

He draws back, pushing in as she whines, walls clenching down on nothing as he spreads her cheeks. “Look at that.” He brushes a thumb against the ring of muscles spread too wide too quick, pink and fluttering around his cock, watching the way it clings as he slowly drags his cock out before pushing back inside. “So good,” he murmurs, his hips snapping forward with the next thrust, forcing her to take him down to the root with a jerk of her hips.

Harry pushes back against him blindly as he drags back out, wanting it done, his hands grasping her hips, aiding her as he picks up pace, his hips slapping against her, his sack hitting her clit with every hilted thrust, and she shivers – gasping as he fucks her harder and harder, fingers leaving bruises on her hips as he buries himself deep with a filthy praise as he comes deep into her.

He pulls himself out after a long moment and she struggles as he turns her around, ready to leave and be done with it all, but he forces her mouth down on his soft cock as she chokes on a sob and there’s no sympathy in his eyes as he holds her there, growing slowly hard again - from the warmth of her breath, the wetness of her tongue it rests against.

He pushes into her with small lazy thrusts of his hips, fingers tracing the stretch of her lips as he grows, thumb stroking over the shell of her ears, carding through her hair as her eyes flutter.

“Tom…” she whispers as he pulls out of her mouth and he brushes a thumb to catch the tear that slips down her cheek, licking it off before nudging her down on her back, quivering as he settles between her legs, hitching her wide open with the spread of his thighs, rump lifting from the ground.

She stares up at him – red eyed and still clothed, siluetted against the night sky, and then her naked in sullied in the snow beneath him as he bends down and slants his mouth over hers, kissing her, coaxing her tongue to respond as his fingers tugs almost playfully at the curls between her legs.

They slip down, tracing her folds, brushing the hood of her clit with a stutter of her hips.

He trails down from her lips to her breasts, suckling, the strange feeling tearing a noise of confused arousal as he strokes his right hand down over her belly, dipping into her without lingering, drawing out to draw lines of arousal and semen on her skin.

His tongue strokes broadly over her nipple before switching to the next as she shivers, hips rising to meet his fingers the next time they dip into her. “Tom-“ she groans, twisting to chase the feeling, and he drags his teeth up her nipple, sucking hard as she whines.

He shifts, lending her a thigh to rock against, her wetness spreading over the stiff fabric as she angles awkwardly, desperately, feet pushing against the ground to bring her sharply up as he bites down, soothing the bite with gentle licks as she shivers with a murmur of his name, eyes lidded as her back arches into his mouth.

When he shifts again, the head of his cock catching against her entrance, she spreads her thighs open with a sigh as he slips into her.

Allows him to fuck her until she comes around his cock and he presses deep into her as he follows with a murmured praise, hand brushing gently over her bare belly as he fills her with his seed.

-

A good person wouldn’t have returned – they would have been satisfied with that single meeting, an exploration and closeness between two enemies that should never have happened.

But this is not that kind of story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to remove the Porn Without Plot tag because of this chapter. I am getting invested, the feedback has been great.
> 
> I am setting up a tumblr under the name artsy-death if you want to make requests (or just chat). I make no promises but I will entertain it. 
> 
> I think the next chapter will be the closure for this one, at least. So, until then!


	3. Don't Leave Me (Baby, We Always Knew)

He pauses at the entrance to his room, closing the door slowly behind him.

Harry raises her head, meeting his gaze across the room, bare, stretched out and resting on her palms behind her.

“Where is Nagini?” he demands warily, knowing even before she looks towards the bathroom, blood pooling dark and vicious from beneath the wooden door.

His oldest companion, dead, her murderer spreading her legs in invitation, a challenge in her green eyes, lidded and dangerous where they rest upon him.

He steps out of his shoes and socks, removes the heavy cloak and lets it pool on the floor, undoing the cuffs of his shirt and rolling the hems up to his elbows with a snap of his wrist.

“Turn around,” he tells her quietly and she meets his eyes, wariness settling into her gaze at his eerie calm, but she obeys – slowly turning, settling flat on her belly, tensing as his hand brushes down her flank.

He opens the drawer beside them, pulling out the massage oil there, closing it with a soft click and placing the lid aside and pouring it over his fingers - allowing it to drip over her back as he settles across the back of her thighs.

He draws a line down her spine, down between her cheeks, but he doesn’t press inside of her, simply allows his fingers to slide back up again, a second hand joining, thumbs digging into knotted muscles near her hips, circling gently to sooth as she twitches with a noise of discomfort.

He digs the heels of his palms into her, dragging them slowly up, shoulders tensing involuntarily before she breathes out in relief.

He repeats the motion, rubbing thumbs gently down, taking care at her shoulder blades, the knotted muscles slowly relaxing beneath his touch until she’s practically boneless, fingers circling the back of her neck in slow circles.

“Tom-“ she groans his name, hips shifting beneath him as he drags his attention down to her cheeks, kneading the flesh in hard firm motions, reaching for more oil and spreading her open as he pours, watching the way her rosebud flexes beneath the golden shimmer.

He pushes a finger into her, slipping in easily with the oil, joined by a second and then a third to a whine and hitch of her breath as he forces her to spread around his knuckles, shoulders bunching tight beneath him as he dribbles more oil onto her, watching as it oozes down between the crease of her buttocks and into her.

He pushes a fourth fingers against the tight ring and her fist curls into the sheets. “Tom-“ she begs in mounting panic, spread too far wide too fast but unable to clench down on him without hurting herself as her toes dig into bed with a quiver. “Tom-“

He slides his fingers down to the beginning of the palm of his hand, folding his thumb up as she bites down on his pillow with a strained groan of pain, body tense as a bow string, the tight ring of muscles stretching obscenely around the knuckle of his thumb before it swallows him up with one last push, sliding down to settle around his wrist with a jerk of shock.

She doesn’t move, frozen in place, and he studies the puckered skin in fascination as it tenses around his pale wrist with a whine of pain. 

"No, no, no-“ her body does a little twitch, as if to jerk away from him, but there’s nowhere to go, his weight heavy on the back of her thighs, up to his wrist inside of her. “Tom- it’s too much, please-“ He does an experimental flex of his fingers and she claws into the sheets, quivering as he slowly drags his wrist back, watching her pucker stretch around his wrist before swallowing him back up into her with a push.

“You should see yourself,” he says as she curls her fingers into the sheets, trying to pull away as he strokes his fingers up into her with a choked gasp and desperate shake of her head, breath hitching and hips jerking as he curls his fingers into a tight fist and pushes into her. “You spread so prettily around me.”

Her back bows in pain and shock as he starts to slowly fuck her, pouring more oil down his wrist as her hips stutter, pressed nearly flat against the mattress, involuntarily only making it tighter in her attempt to escape the drag of his wrist, and he isn’t surprised at the sound of a ragged sob as he spreads his fingers, pushing up against her walls as he slowly drags his wrist back, stretching her wide before his hand slips out of her with a wet noise.

She's left gaping and her hips jerks as he bends down and strokes his tongue broadly over it, as if to soothe as she quivers.

He reaches down, undoing his pants and freeing himself, her body stilling as she nudges the fluttering opening with the head of his cock. “Tom- no, that’s – Tom- “ She reaches blindly behind her but he merely pins her wrist down against her back as he angles his hips and pushes into her and she cries out, jerking as the sensitive walls are forcefully dragged up his cock as he bottoms out into her depth.

Her eyes are wide, tears leaking from them as he draws back and pushes into her with a stuttered hitch of her breath and a jerk of her hips still pinned in place beneath his weigh as he rocks into her, taking his time to fuck her slow and painful until he comes with a small shudder as he spills into her and finally pulls out.

She flinches when he reaches for her but he hushes her, drawing her up and into his arms and carrying her to the bathroom, settling her down into the bathtub and turning on the water.

Strokes a finger down the head of his decapitated companion before allowing her to fade away, blood scrubbed clean, leaving nothing in her wake but a glitter of magic that slowly fades.

In the bathtub Harry shivers and he rucks up his pants before stepping and settling on the ledge behind her, feet on either side of her hips, knees by her ears, and he nudges her to lean back against him with a painful grimace.

He washes her body off the oil, taking care to brush long fingers into her to get her clean despite her protests before feeding her a healing potion and wrapping her up in a soft towel, stroking wet limp strands away from her face as he settles down in the cleaned bed with her in his arms.

“That was too much,” she whispers against his lips before he slants his mouth over her in a gentle brush.

“I know,” he says but he does not apologize and she presses her head against his chest, arms slowly coming up around her, pulling her against him, tucking her head beneath his chin.

It doesn’t take long before she hesitantly spreads her legs, allowing her knees to slide down and settle on either side of his hips, shifting experimentally to grind herself carefully against the front of his pants to a tightening of his fingers against her shoulder.

She does it again, pressing her forehead against him as she angles her hips with a rise and press against him as his fingerrs flexes against her. “I am not gentle,” he warns her.

“I know,” she breathes against his lips and his arms tightens around her, grinding her down hard against him with the next movement to a stutter of her hips as the rough fabric drags over her clit, mashing the sensitive nerves between them.

His cock is growing hard beneath her and he brushes a hand below the towel, gripping at her bare hip, angling her and pushing down her entrance against the press of the head of his cock tenting the fabric.

“Good girl,” he murmurs into her ear, head bending to mouth against her neck, and he pushes the towel off her as his hands glides up, over her breasts, palming them roughly as she rises and falls against him, grinding down, cock straining to breach her through the fabric. “Just like that.”

He mouths against her wind pipe, her back arching as her head tilts back and he tightens his grip on her, one hand carding through the hair at the back of her head, gripping it tight and forcing her head back even further as he drags his teeth down her her throat to a stutter of her hips.

His free hand clamps down on her hip, forcing her to grind hard against him with a jerk of her hips, a breathy gasp and a swallow he feels through his teeth before he gently loosens his hold, allowing her to drop back against him with a little shiver.

He nudges her off him, limbs slipping slowly down until she’s kneeling on the floor between his spread legs.

She leans forward, opening her mouth to drag her tongue over his clothed erection, mouthing against the fabric, her breath warm against him as he watches her intently.

His free hand pushes through her hair, still wet, tilting her head to rub against her cheek as she watches him with lidded eyes, tongue darting out to press against him with the movement, his fingers tightening and then slowly relaxing.

He reaches out, freeing himself, her mouth already opening wide as he pushes up against her lips, and he presses against the back of her head until she’s taken him down to the root, throat working around him, tongue pressing flat and slick and warm against the underside of his cock.

He holds her there for a long moment before slowly guiding her back, lips straining around his thickness, and she draws air through her nose, chest expanding almost as if in a sigh, before he pushes back into her.

He drags her all the way off him and then reaches down, hauling her up, legs settling around his waist, trapping his erection flat against his stomach, sliding between her wet folds as he moves her to the desk at the corner of the room, banishing the papers upon it with a brush of his fingers before he pushes her flat against it.

He presses a kiss to her belly, mouthing the skin while dragging her rump to rest at the very end of it, curling two fingers into her with a breathy gasp, her hips jerking up, heels pressing down against his shoulders for leverage as she whines, hips canting up to take him deeper into her.

He pulls them out of her, straightening, pushing her legs together and bending them back over her, rump rising from the table, knees pressed almost all the way to her nose as he swipes a broad tongue flat over her clit with a stuttered jerk.

He pushes her cheeks apart, dragging his tongue over the puckered hole and up over her slit, stroking his tongue into the dips of her folds and suckling on her clit as she grasps onto the table, white-knuckled, moaning low as he dips into her, dragging his tongue up her sensitive walls before slowly lowering her back down.

He hitches her legs up with his left arm, grasping his cock with the other and guiding himself into her while pulling her legs towards him, forcing the head into her with a low groan, hilting himself to the root as he drags her thighs flush back against him.

She whines, split wide on his cock, walls pushed tight with her legs clamped tight together as he drags back and slams into her hard, bending over her, holding her hips locked in place as he pushes himself deep, grinding himself against the entrance to her womb with a desperation that makes her clench down tight to drag him deeper into her.

He pulls himself out of her and she finds herself yanked up and bent back down over the table, nipples pebbling against the cold wood as he spreads her open and pushes his cock back inside of her to a sharp rise of her hips at the feeling and new depth as he forces her to take all of him in a single harsh thrust, grinding hard against her cervix.

“Tom-“ she gasps his name, her nipples dragging against the cold wood as he sets a punishing force and she cries out, rising up on her toes and arching her hips before he tightens his grip on her waist and pushes her down flat against the desk and fucks her down into it.

She comes, hard, gasping from the suddenness of it as her hips jerks sharply forward into the wood, and he doesn’t pause – doesn’t relent for a moment even as her hands pushes against the table, trying to arch out and back from him with a whine of protest as his fingers finds her clit, grinding it hard with the palm of his hand with a shocked widening of her eyes as she tries to jerk away.

But his free hand pushes down against her back, keeping her flat and forcing her fast and painfully into a second orgasm.

“Tom-“ He hilts into her, sack slapping against her, her walls clenching and unclenching desperately around him, unable to keep up, raw and too sensitive as he groans. “Tom- please, I can’t –“ She squeezes her eyes shut, nipples jerking against the cold wood, cheek pressed flat, panic coiling thick and dangerous through her as too much tips over the edge to something terrifying and painful as her hips keeps rocking up against the wood. “Tom- no no no, Tom-“

She twists, attempting to dislodge him, to pull him out of it, but instead she finds herself yanked up, his cock slipping out of her as he pushes her down on the bed and she barely has time to note that the oil was gone, sheets changed, before he was settling over her hips, forcing her face down on the bed as he slips right back into her with a shocked jerk of her hips as he spreads her oversensitive walls wide.

“Fuck-“ Her elbow pushes against the sheets, back arching as he murmurs a soft praise into her neck, her walls clenching down hard before she can think twice about it, his cock dragging tight as she whines out.

He hilts himself, the head of his cock pushed tight against her cervix as he comes hard to a choked gasp and a stutter of her hips as she pushes her rump up against him, knees straining to push him as tight as physically possible, reaching back to grasp blindly at his thigh to keep him in place as he fills her up.

He slowly relaxes against her, cock softening, but he doesn’t pull up as he nudges her around, pulling her hips up flush to rest elevated on his thighs, palm brushing over her flat belly.

She watches him through lidded eyes, a shiver of excitement making her clench down, as if urging it deeper into her as she settles her hand over his, pressing him tight against the skin.

“I didn’t take the potion.”

He stills, red eyes rising to meet green.

“He always makes me a potion – Snape. It’s supposed to be taken at the beginning of each month but. I didn’t take it.”

“You didn’t take it,” he echoes and she groans as she feels him harden inside of her, spreading her wide on his erection as he tightens his grip on her possessively, dragging her up flush against his hips. “You didn’t take it,” he repeats, almost reverently, and her hips stutters as he pushes down hard against her cervix, biting down on the inside of her cheek to keep herself from crying out from the pain.

He fucks her roughly and without care, dragging her hips back, making sure to keep her angled up and she tries to relax as she sucks a sharp breath as his cock pushes hard and deep as she grasps desperately at the sheet, canting her hip to find an angle that didn’t make it hurt only to find herself clamped still in place.

“Tom-“ she barely gets his name out of her mouth before he pushes into her, angling to get the head of his cock flush against her womb as he comes, filling her up before breathing out, palm brushing reverently over her belly.

“Tom…” she murmurs his name, walls clenching down weekly around him as he bends over her, tongue dragging flat against her nipple before sucking hard, drawing a groan of discomfort and confused arousal as she tries to twist away from the feeling. “Tom-“ she protests when he pushes her back but her eyes widen because she can feel him hardening, blood rushing to fill his cock, spreading her painfully even at half-mast as he rocks experimentally into her.

She chokes, struggling to get back, but he tightens his grip and she realises how badly she’d miscalculated as he snaps his hips into hers, forcing his semen deeper inside of her. “Fuck – no Tom, I can’t – It’s too much – you don’t need, please – “ She pushes her feet against his shoulders but he knocks them impatiently aside, hitching her up, forcing her legs to spread almost obscenely around his waist, her hips jerking up in a shocking mix of pain and pleasure as he grounds his palm against her clit.

“No-“ She tries to brush him aside, away from her, but he doesn’t relent, setting a hard pace as he bends over her and sucks her nipple back into his mouth. “T-om, it’s enough, Tom- I’m, no, no-“ 

“You’re doing so good,” he cuts her off and a confused sort of sob escapes her as her back arches, caught between pleasure and pain as her walls clenches down at the praise. “So good, so good – _my_ good girl.” She whines in pain as she tightens obscenely around him with a wet suctioning noise as she comes, tearing a gasp from him as his hips stutter, grinding against the opening to her womb, his teeth catching and dragging against her nipple before he locks his lips back around it, worrying it with his tongue as her hands pushes weakly against his head.

When he comes it’s with a sharp gasp, dragging her up and tight against him, head once against pressing tight against her womb as he fills her up, murmuring his appreciation as he slowly slips out of her, fingers brushing against her before he presses a kiss against her folds.

He keeps her high and elevated, tracing the path from her opening to her womb, spreading his palm flat against belly as her hips twitches up towards him with a weak groan.

-

He wakes her up in the middle of the night, groaning as he pushes into her, disorientated but opening her legs up to take him deeper as he tightens his grip on her, pulling her back flush against his chest as he pushes into her depth.

She murmurs his name as his hips smacks against hers and she realises with a confused start that he’s as naked as her from the slap of their flash as he spreads her wide on his cock, her breath stuttering as he hilts himself deep into her, feeling his bare thighs against her own, the stickiness and warmth of his sweaty chest in the dark as he fucks her.

She tugs at him until she’s on her belly, raising her hips up, pushing against his heavy weight as she takes him deep with a slick slide and gentle praise as his hand strokes beneath her, over her belly, lips pressing against the arch of her back as he comes with a shudder inside of her.

She grimaces at the strange feeling of sticky fullness but he soothes her gently, pulling her up against him and curling around her and it doesn’t take long before she’s once again asleep.

-

It doesn’t take her long, once back at Hogwarts, to realise what he’d done as her vagina clenches and pulses without anything spilling out of her.

She trembles as she curls fingers into her, feeling the globs of sticky semen, the brush of magic with his imprint as she presses a hand against her lower belly.

Her walls clenches down, hard – the feeling strange, alien, as it churns inside of her and the slightest brush against her clit makes her hips jerk forward, chasing the feeling because he’d-

She clasps a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound of her filthy groan, her arousal painful as she sinks down on the bathroom floor, shuddering beneath the cold water and fumbling for the last of Hermione’s body wash, scrubbing herself clean and wrapping herself up impatiently in her towel as she stumbles into the sleeping area, yanking the drawers open with a clutter of bottles.

She finds nothing on her side, crawling over Hermione’s bed to yank hers open next, finding the potion given to all sixth years  _just in case._

She collapses back on the bed, chest rising and falling as she stares down at it.

-

“You have a strange look upon your face,” Draco tells her at the eve of the last battle where he’s watching her.

There’s a damning lack of teenagers in the once full halls, an emptiness that prevents grimness or joy to settle fully into the large stretch of space as anticipation slowly builds in corners between those remaining.

Her eyes linger on Tonks who is clutching a small child with blue hair, trailing over the space where Draco's parents should have been had they not chosen cause before love.

She looks back to him and he raises an eyebrow at her.

“What will you do at the end of this?” she asks him. “When there’s no more fighting.”

He gives her a long strange look, edged with suspicion. “Probably the opposite of whatever the Saviour of the Wizarding World is doing,” he says eventually. “Sev and I was talking about travelling,” he relents when she keeps staring at him expectantly.

Snape appears as if summoned, dodging away from McGonagall with an impatient air as he sidles up beside them, noticeably harrowed but with a grim set of his mouth as he shoved a bottle of potion each into their hands.

“It’s fast acting but it only gets the worst of it,” he tells them, sparing a particularly pressing look at her.

“Snape?”

“Professor Snape,” he corrects her out of habit before grimacing, because there hadn’t been any lessons in Hogwarts for almost two years now. “Just call me Severus,” he says tiredly.  

“Severus,” she relents slowly. “What would it take to make someone disappear?”

Draco and Severus gives her identical looks of suspicion and she keeps her look bland.

“And you need to know this on the eve of the battle because…?”

“You could say I have a studious interest in the matter.”

He looks at her, eyes unfathomable as he searches her gaze. “Does this have anything to do with your secret lover?”

Draco inhales sharply and chokes on nothing, wheezing out as he grasps desperately at the hem of her sweater.

“Her _what now?_ ”

“Maybe,” she allows and Draco makes a noise akin to dying at her confirmation.

Snape breathes out. “For the right sum and the right contacts even someone like you could be whisked away to secrecy.”

“Sev,” Draco exclaims aghast. “We can’t make the Girl-Who-Lived _disappear._ ”

“If I survive,” she reminds him and he gives her a filthy look. “Draco,” she softens her voice, allows some of her exhaustion to bleed through, settling heavily on her shoulder. “I’ll never be allowed anything close to normalcy if I remain here.”  

He bites down on his lip, clearly struggling, and it aches because they had once been enemies but now they were all that remained from their year group and it had forced kinship when there had been none.

“I want visiting rights,” he relents. “Sev too. We can be your weird uncle and cousin to whatever strange creature decided to bump bits with you.” He gives her a challenging look.

“Alright,” she agrees simply.

-

When she is sixteen-years-old the Dark Lord makes her kneel with a single command and it starts something between them that she hesitates to name even at twenty-four as she stares at him across the field, grass withering and turning to ash beneath her bare feet.

He’d torn the world around her apart while keeping her together and they were never destined to bring anything but ruin to each other.

It’s a circle sealed and bound by his actions and her survival.

_For neither can live while the other survives._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've mostly written gen fics before but I enjoyed this (it's like my third time writing anything remotely smut-focused, so I'm sorry if it's a bit clumsy) and I'll def write more of these two in the future. Tom is my fave to bounce Female Harry with, I admit, their dynamics offer so many great things to explore.
> 
> Did I leave the ending ambiguous? I did. Because I think that the path is, in a way, obvious but also, life is complicated and I felt like it suited the narrative. 
> 
> You want more details? Just leave a comment and I'll expand! I have far too much build for such a short piece.
> 
> Thank you for sticking around to the end! Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Look up artsy-death on tumblr if you have any pairings or tags you wanna see explored or just wanna chat.
> 
> Or, you know, just leave a comment~


End file.
